Proud to Call you Sister
by Ms. Dragon Reader
Summary: Training a dragon how to fly again was the least of his problems. Not when Hiccup has to watch over his adopted little sister and her inhuman strength to carry grown men in her arms. With a tendency to scream if anyone that isn't big brother Hiccup that touches her hair. Or, the one where Stoick has more than one problem child to deal with. (disconnected.)
1. Solveig Horrendous

Summary: Training a dragon how to fly again was the least of his problems. Not when Hiccup has to watch over his adopted little sister and her inhuman strength to carry grown men in her arms. With a tendency to scream if anyone that isn't big brother Hiccup that touches her hair. Or, the one where Stoick has more than one problem child to deal with.

* * *

There was a woman with dark red hair laying on the sands of Berk.

Hiccup noticed.

The seven-year-old had spotted the woman when he went out for a walk his father on another quest to search for the dragon nest and Gobber hadn't notice him missing. He had a stick in his hand and poked the woman on the sand.

She didn't move.

She looked soak and maybe she had gone for a swim in the sea which was strange since it's far too cold to go swimming at all. He poked her one more time and still no movement he heard the sounds of loud crying nearby.

There was another body, but this one was moving wrapped up in brown fur and screaming. It was a baby no more than one, or maybe two, but Hiccup was sure it was one unless she or he was a runt like him. He decided to tell an adult because a seven-year-old Hiccup didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

Half the village had come to help the woman of the sores and the elder was nursing her back to health. Gothi the healer of the village worked to help the woman back to health, but the baby was left unintended to.

His father had arrived shortly afterwards. Stoick heard of this and a meeting in the Great Hall was held after Stoick had found out what had occurred when he was gone.

Hiccup could still hear the baby crying and he wonders if anyone is taking care of it. Winter was coming and a baby out in the cold without anyone wouldn't make it through the week. He sneaks out of the Hall and goes up to Gothi hut.

Sill the old woman worked to heal the other, whom eyes hadn't opened since Hiccup had found the new comer.

The baby cries stop the moment he held her. He baths her, change her clothes and gave her some yack milk keeping her wrapped up in the furs she was found. Which had been drying near the fire since she arrived.

'Does she have a name?' he asked Gothi one day.

The elder of the village was tired he could see that she worked on the grown woman all day and night whom only seem to get worse with each passing day. She only shakes her head at the question and Hiccup looked at the sleeping baby in his arms.

'Hiccup, aye there yer are.' His father said as he matches into the hut. 'Come on son. Time to come home.

Hiccup followed after his father baby in hand only to stop when Stoick the vast looked down at him with a frown. A frown that Hiccup was used to seeing by now.

'We cannot feed another mouth. I'm sure someone would take the babe home with them. Give it to Gothi for now lad.'

Hiccup looked at the child and looked at his father.

He wanted to tell the man no. That he had already heard the whispers around the village. Nobody had room for another mouth to feed not with winter coming up and the dragons had gotten to their food supply last week. The elder was too busy and the child had been left alone up until now. When he had looked after her.

He gave his father one last look before he brings the child back into the hut and telling the unnamed child he will come back.

Later that night he could still hear the loud crying of the baby let to have been feed.

The mother of the child as people had assumed later passed away due to the cold, the fire in the elder hut was not warmer enough and her body was to week to stay on. He never got a name to the girl and everyday Hiccup would go up to the elder hut and look after the baby. She didn't need much help now since the healer of the village was doing her part to look after the young. (Hiccup had found out it was a she.)

Hiccup liked the child.

She wasn't like the rest of the kids his age.

She didn't bully him for his size, or frown at him with disappointment. She couldn't speak yet, so she wasn't calling him nasty names in front of him or behind his back and her mother seemed to have gotten the town attention by now as the dead woman had been the gossip of the month.

'I reckon she was chased here by dragons.'

'Maybe by pirates. I've heard there been spotted around for a while now.'

Hiccup wonders if the child can hear the people talking about her passed away mother or if the child had even noticed that the mother had passed away. He likes to think she had. With the crying she had done even with attention and being well feed. He finds himself with more baby duties though and his father does not seem to notice him bringing home the child in his arms.

He sets her up a room and feeds her, bathes her and plays with her. She loves it when he makes dragon roars at her causing her to giggle with delight.

One day though his father does notice an extra mouth to feed and is frowning down at him once more.

'We can't keep her Hiccup,' he tells him.

Hiccup just stares and holds an awe child in his arms.

'But dad, please. I'll look after her honest I will.'

He was doing it already after all.

'She's not a pet. She's a human that's going to be needing a lot more care. You can barely look after yourself, how are you going to look after a child?'

'Will I've, been doing it already. Nobody else seems to notice even Gothi isn't paying much attention to her. Come on dad, we can take in another one unlike most vikings in the village. You have the room. Please.'

Hiccup tries his best to give his father the biggest puppy dog eyes. The one that his father actually seems more willing to listen to him the child helps as she giggled and claps her hand clumsily.

'Fine, but don't get attached to her son. We don't know if the father or a member of her family will come by boat looking for the child, we barely know anything about the mother.'

'So, that's a yes?'

He hopes that it is he hopes the child can stay. His father on the other hand does not seem all too happy with the idea.

'Yes.'

'Yes.' Hiccup said happily the child giggled again.

He leaves his father alone and darts up into his room and lets the baby look up at the night sky above.

'You're going to need a name. We don't know your name,' he explains. 'Your mother never gave us one. So, let's think. How about Valka?'

Hiccup thinks deeply about this. The baby does not seem to mind though more interested in her hand as she looks at it bumps her nose. A small sniff is heard from her before she looks up at him and laughs trying to reach for his hair.

'Valka was my mother name. I didn't know her too well. They say she was taken by a dragon. Do you think she would like you? I like to think she does.'

He moves his head a little trying not to let it be held by the child hand. She seemed to be climbing on his shirt by pitching at it.

'Solveig Valka Horrendous. Yeah, I like it.'

He's fallen backwards onto his bed and the child has his hair she's not holding it tightly though as he was able to pull her off and hold her in her arms.

'Solveig, you like it?'

He places the child back on his bed and he's fairly proud of the name.

'I like it. Solveig? Sohl-vay.'

He's baffled because he's no longer on his bed, but he was picked up by that said baby. He knows he was light but this was ridiculous, there's a thud on the floor and that said child claps her hand happily. That was impossible.

'Maybe I was seeing things,' he told himself out loud.

It's only until after winter had passed and his father goes on to another quest to find the dragon nest. His father seemed to understand he has a second child. His father pays little attention to Solveig and its fine to Hiccup because she likes him better.


	2. Killing Dragons

Chapter Summary: Hiccup wants to kill a dragon to prove himself and Solveig just wants her hair done.

Note: You get 2 chapters for this one because this was at first one chapter, but it was over nine pages and 3000 words. Ms. Dragon Reader had decided to cut it down, for new readers that might not know Ms. Dragon Reader likes to write notes in third person over first person.

She would also like to thank Echo for helping to come up with a nickname for the OC.

* * *

'Solveig!' Hiccup called out.

Years had passed he's now 15 and his sister is seven it's a dragon raid this morning and half of his house is on fire thanks to a Nightmare and all Hiccup can do is dash around the village ignoring people to tell him to go inside.

'Hiccup, get back inside.'

'Get inside.'

'I will!' he says and paused. 'Have anyone seen Solveig?'

Nobody answered. They just go back to fighting with dragons and Hiccup does not care about the war around him. He has other worries. Where in Odin name was his sister?

'Hiccup.'

Great there was his father loud and booming voice yelled in his ear and he's picked up off the ground. Another reminded that he was light and not very viking like as most would put it.

'What are you doing out here? What is he doing out here?'

His father seemed to give up on wanting an answer and pushes him into Gobber shop.

'Get inside.'

'Have you seen Solveig?'

His father didn't answer. He just turned back to face an incoming Nightmare of course.

'Are there you are, thought you be carrying off.' Gobber said working away at the metal.

'I can't find her anywhere.' Hiccup stressed. 'She wasn't in the house, she's not out there. There's a dragon raid going on and my sister is missing.'

Gobber just stares at him, the man eyes glancing down beside Hiccup and Hiccup follows only to see his little sister standing there with messy red hair and her brown fur vast already got a couple of burn marks scatted over it.

'Big brother, braid my hair please.'

She's waving her hands happily at him and he picks her up and place her over his shoulders.

'Not at the moment Little Sun.'

'And this right there is why people don't think your viking like.'

'I'm viking like,' he said.

'Hair. I want my braid done big brother,' his sister pointed out.

He placed her down and braided her hair.

Gobber just let him be because he knows Hiccup wouldn't be able to get anything done unless his sister got her hair done first. Lucky for Gobber, Hiccup was quick with hair since he had been the only one to do Solveig hair. She could do her own, but often down right refused.

'Alright pass me the axe Little Sun.'

His sister picked up the axe with ease light it weighed little. Hiccup wasn't that lucky he still had to use two hands to work on the weapon.

'My Vikingness is just contained.'

'Contained,' his sister supports.

'Right. Because you know how to do someone hair quicker than throwing an axe.'

'I will kill a dragon Gobber.'

'Sure, when you fix up Solveig hair before or after you kill the dragon?'

Hiccup does not let Gobber words bother him used to the older viking teasing they're on a much more friendly terms than most in his village. So, he knows that the man with changeable hands does not mean it.

His sister frowns at the adult though for a whole different reason.

'Aye, come on lass you can't be mad at me still. That was three years ago.'

'She never forgets.'

Hiccup opens up the window and tells his sister with a gesture to get to work. She pushes over a stool to help her reach the desk and take the incoming orders.

'No, she never does I braid her hair once and she never let me do it again.'

'To be fair you did try with a hook.'

'I have a hook for a hand lad. What yer expect me to do? You were sick and she demanded her hair to be done.'

'I will kill a dragon Gobber and when I do my life will be a little bit better.'

'Hiccup you can't throw an axe.'

'He makes a good point,' Solveig said.

'You can't hold a sword.'

'Or, this.'

'Solveig put that bola down,' Gobber said.

His sister spins it happily in her arms only for it to get tossed out the window and barely hitting a nearby viking.

'Oops.'

'And, I'll take the front.'

Hiccup places his sister down onto the ground, but first he had to show Gobber his barrel contraption.

'This will throw it for me,' he said with pride. 'And no touching.'

Solveig frowned at him as he held her back a little, but he bumped something and sent a bola flying behind him actually hitting a viking.

'Ow.'

He winched when the larger man was knocked down to the ground.

'This right there is what I'm talking about.' Gobber pointed at all of him.

'You just pointed to all me,' Hiccup said.

'Yes, that's it stopped being all of you.'

'Look. I'll kill a dragon one day, maybe even today.'

'Sword. Sharpen now. Solveig, aye where did that girl go off to now?'

'Argh viking!' she heled the axe in her hand. Gobber snatches it away.

Gobber swap his tool for an axe.

'They need me out their Hiccup. Stay put. There.'

Hiccup had other ideas this was going to give him the chance he was looking for.

'Solveig where did she go now. This kid needs a leash on her or something.'

Hiccup eyes looked about for his sister only to understand where Gobber was going on about and she was nowhere in sight.

'Argh viking.'

'Oh no you don't lass.'

Gobber picked her up by the collar and passed her over to Hiccup taking away her axe.

'Both of you stay put.'

Gobber was gone out into the battle of viking and dragons.

'Alright Little Sun, now we go.

'Kay.'

Hiccup grabbed his contraption only for his sister to pick it up with ease and carry it out as they both ran out. Hiccup testing his sister about dragons and what statues they bring to the person

'Little Sun Nadder?' Hiccup asked.

'Will get you noticed.' she answered.

'Brilliant. Gronckles?'

'Tough, but they might get big brother a girlfriend.'

She winkled her face up in disgust.

'It's possible,' Hiccup said. 'Now. Zipperback?'

'Two heads, twice the statues.'

'Brilliant. Nightmares.'

'Only the best Vikings go after those like Stoick.'

'Dad,' he corrected.

'Stoick.'

There was also that problem his father didn't hang around his sister that much didn't bother to even try to get to know her. She was convinced he was just a strange man that enter the house and eat food only to leave.

'Place it over here.'

His sister does so and they both wait.

'Now, Night Fury.'

'It never misses and it never tries to steal food and is never spotted.'

'Which will make us the first to kill a.'

'Night Fury,' she finished.

He hears the roar of the Night Fury another attack was coming. Hiccup took aim at the catapult. His eyes followed the dragon in the night sky, his sister watching in amazement. The catapult goes off. The weapon is shot up into the night sky and Hiccup lands on the ground due to impact. The dragon screams and the outline of the dragon is plummeting into the forest.

'We did it!'

'Yay!' his sister cheered as he spins around. 'Did what? Thor he's big.'

He stopped and turned around to see what had caught his sister attention that Nightmare was indeed big.

'And we run now.'

He would have picked up his sister if it wasn't for the fact that she picked him up and carried him off. Like everything she holds she makes it seem like she can pick up anything with ease, nobody knows how she does it. They just know she does. She was now running, carrying her adopted big brother in her arms.

'Stoick, your kids!' he hears a viking yell.

He lands with a thud and plucks his sister of the ground running much faster than her whom covers her eyes as all she sees is a Nightmare after their tail. He had just shot down a dragon and now he's about to get him and his sister killed they hide behind the last standing brazier. Covering his sister, the brazier burns due to the Nightmare, but his father steps in and chase the dragon away.

'Big brother we made a mistake.'

Yeah, he could tell when the brazier on fire crashes down onto the village below and his father is glaring at him trying not to notice Solveig like Stoick always does.

'No. I made the mistake,' he takes his blame.

'I turn around and you do this,' Stoick states. 'Just this once Hiccup can you not cause trouble. Winter is coming soon and I have a whole village to feed.'

He wanted to point out that the village could use a little less feeding, but people are staring at not only him but at Solveig he blocks her view she does not need to take the blame or noticed the hater in their eyes. His sister is too young and apart of him fears that maybe she might notice what is wrong with her big brother and leave to.

'Aye, make sure he gets back into the house.'

Gobber slaps him lightly over the head the message is cleared he made a mistake his cousin and his friends laugh at him Astrid said nothing.

'Way to go that helped,' Snotlout mocks.

'Thank you, thank you I was trying,' he replies.

'Don't like you.'

'Ow. You little brat.'

His sister steps on Snotlout toe and he would have attack, but Gobber pushes his cousin aside and holds Little Sun by the hand to drag her back. They arrive at the hut when the morning sun comes up.

'He never listens.'

'It runs in the family. Whoa lass not this again.'

Hiccup pays little attention to Gobber being lift up into the air by a seven-year-old.

'And when he does it's always with this disappointed frown. Excuse me barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring.'

'I think I'm going to be sick.'

'Wee!'

Gobber face is slightly green as Solveig spins him around Hiccup ignores them.

'I order an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here is a walking fishbone and the girl that can lift seven grown men isn't even mind. Can someone write a letter to the person that their missing offspring is eating my extra meet.'

Gobber lands on the ground after Solveig slips almost falling over herself if Hiccup hadn't caught her in time.

'Again,' she cheered.

'Not again.' Gobber said the most, green Hiccup had ever seen the man.

Gobber stands up and dusted himself his face going back to his normal colour.

'Now, Hiccup. You got it all wrong. It's not so much on the outside that he can't stand it's the inside.'

Hiccup frowns.

'Thank you for pointing that out.'

'Look. Just stop trying to be something that you aren't your many things Hiccup. A great big brother is one of them, but a dragon killer that's not you.'

'I just want to be one of you guys,' he opened up the door. 'Come on Little Sun.'

'Bye, bye.'

Gobber waves at her with his good hand and watches sadly as he saw the two leave. Little did he know both used the back door to go find a shot down Night Fury.

* * *

Note: Hiccup didn't even try to tell his father about the Night Fury he had just shot down this is because he already knew his father wouldn't believe him in this AU. He has intention in finding the dragon and bring back evidence that he had shot down a Night Fury and killed it. In saying that, we all know he won't. Updates happen once a week.


	3. Looking

Chapter Summary: Stoick does not know if he should put his son in dragon training and Hiccup decides he does not want to fight dragons.

* * *

There was a meeting in the Great Hall shortly after the dragon raid.

'Either we finish them or they finish us,' Stoick said.

He's been trying to get men to go with him to find the dragon nest, nobody seemed too happy with the idea.

'Those ships never come back.'

'I have something plain this week.'

'We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?'

'Count me out.'

'I have to do my axe returns.'

He held back the need to roll his eyes and decided to pull out his secret weapon.

'Alright. Those who stay look will look after both Hiccup and Solveig.'

'I'll come.'

'Count me in Stoick.'

Hands were raised and he had every viking were on his side.

'That's more right it. We leave in the morning.'

They mutter to one another as they left the Great Hall, Gobber was nearby drinking out of a mug as Stoick sat in front of him. It was that time, where kids Hiccup age would be in dragon training, parents were already training their children to prepare all but Stoick.

Solveig wasn't a problem she would not be training at the moment, far too young to be in dragon training. Stoick could see the girl taking on the Nightmare in her own year. She was strong, knew how to hold a weapon and when it comes to the idea of even training or battling, she had enthusiasm. Everything Hiccup wasn't.

'Will I'll pack my undies.'

'No, Gobber I need you to stay here to train the new recruits.'

'Great. And, when I do that Hiccup can cover the store all while looking after that daughter of his.'

'Sister,' he corrects.

'Yer sure, she calls you Stoick after all.'

Stoick knows what Gobber getting at he will admit he's not the best father. His daughter does seem to call him Stoick no matter how many times Hiccup corrects her.

'She's still my daughter and his sister. And she won't be in dragon training nobody that young had been a part of dragon training before and nobody will be now.'

'Aye, alright Solveig won't take part. I would just have to remove her away from her favourite person all in Berk. Praying to the Gods that the girl does not send me deaf with her crying in protested. Or, praying that boy of yours doesn't punch me to hard. He's weak most of the time, but anger when channelled packs a punch.'

No need to remind him.

Last time when someone tried to take Solveig away behind Hiccup back to spend some time with kids her own age. The girl scared of the nearby dragons that was coming to raid them with the crying she did all while his son showed that there might be some viking in him with that punch he delivers.

Stoick likes to think he knows his son. Hiccup weak, the runt of the litter, can't hold a weapon without falling over and then he pulls a stunt sending a full-grown viking male to the ground with a punch. Just because that man made his sister cry. Solveig was Hiccup world, Stoick knows that and he also knows Hiccup wants to kill dragons, but sending him into training made Stoick shiver.

Not that he will admit it or even show it. He just can't lose his son the only connection he had left to his beloved wife. Training would eat him alive and if he's hurt or worse Solveig would be worst to deal with. The girl barely looks at him, refuses to let him help her with anything and Hiccup always gives him that disappointing frown.

'He won't be going either.'

'All will that's great Stoick the Chief son with no dragon training.'

'What am I meant to do with him Gobber?'

'Put him in with the others. I'm sure the elder can watch her. She's dealt with Solveig before. Beside Hiccup just needs to tell his sister not to cause to much trouble and the lass follows his lead.'

'It's not Solveig I'm worried about. It's Hiccup. You put him in there and he be eaten alive.'

'You don't know that,' Gobber tells him.

'Yes, I do.'

'No, you don't.'

'I do.'

'You don't.'

'I do.'

'Look he's not going,' he puts his foot down.

Stoick can hold it off for a couple more years, sure his son might be a little upset that he can't do training with his own year group. Hiccup will move on though, Stoick was sure of it.

'Stoick you can't do this to the lad. Look I know it might seem hard, but the truth is you're not going to be there to protect both of them forever.'

Gobber made a point. At least Hiccup will be able to look after his sister from dragons and when she becomes of age she could look after herself. It was a tough choice. Did Stoick stay with the choice he already made for his son future, or does he listen to Gobber and give his son a chance? He prays to the Gods that he would make the right choice.

* * *

There was a dragon with black scales, still breathing. Rope wrapped around the dragon tightly.

This was Hiccup chance he has a dagger in his hands and he was ready to kill the dragon to prove to his father that he was a viking. He was a viking, wasn't he? His father was one, his grandfather was one, heck his mother was one and he was one. He was Hiccup the third son of Stoick the Vast the next leader of Berk and this was his chance to prove himself.

He can kill a dragon. One look at the animal and hearing the hopeless moan in the background his hands sweaty and he was more nervous than anything else. He shakes his head he wanted to kill a dragon to get some respect, to get noticed, to not be called useless that's why he was going to kill a dragon.

Yet, he can't. He can't push himself to rip the dragon open and take the heart to his father even though he wanted to, but he can't because it's not him. Did this mean he wasn't a viking.

'Little sun, what am I to do?'

His sister might have an answer. Speaking off sister she was nowhere in eight which was odd because Hiccup walked beside her all the way down in the hill to look for the dragon. Didn't he? Granted he was marking off spots in his notebook and more upset with himself that he thought he lost a dragon rather than keeping an eye on his adopted sister.

'Solveig,' his whispered.

Not wanting to wake the dragon he was pretty sure that rope wasn't holding the Night Fury, most likely had just woken up from hitting the ground.

'Solveig.'

'Opps.'

He knows that voice he turns back around and his eyes widen in fear. His sister had just done the most foolish mistake in her life which could get her killed. She had let the dragon go cutting the rope that bond the animal and now a very mad and highly dangerous dragon was towering over his little sister.

Hiccup runs. He didn't run away he ran forward.

'Solveig, run, run!' he called out.

His sister looks at him and looks at the dragon she does what she was told. The Night Fury glows and wracks Hiccup with its tail fin pinning the son of Stoick to a nearby tree his dragger dropped. The smell of fish breathing down upon him and it's here where Hiccup is sure he was going to die and get eaten alive. It didn't matter though he could still hear his little sister footsteps running ahead and he prays that she won't look behind. Hiccup the third, son of Stoick the Vast was ready to die.

Dying took a while, Hiccup thought only to open the eyes to look into the dragon own they stare at one another for just one long second before it roared in his face and took off with a clumsy leap flying away from him. He patted himself down to check he was still alive. Yes, he was very much alive and there weren't any Gods nearby which was a plus.

'Big brother, sorry.'

Hiccup looked down at his Little Sun and smiled. She should be running, but she must have noticed that her big brother wasn't following behind her and turned back to check. A bad move, but Solveig was Solveig she was to loyal for her own good.

'It's alright.'

Hiccup decided with no dragon in sight now was a good time to faint and faint he did.

'Big brother?'

Was the only thing he heard before he blacked out.

By the time he had woken up it was almost sun down. Solveig must have been able to tell that he wasn't too badly hurt since she was sleeping right beside him using her arms as a pillow. Hiccup picks her up off the ground and carries her back to Berk, looking behind only to see no Night Fury in sight. It was best not to tell anyone about this. They would only call him useless that he couldn't kill a dragon.

He was able to sneak pass his father whom was attending to the fire and tucks his sister into bed and closes the door behind her only to pale sightly at the Chief standing in front of him.

'Hi dad.'

'We need to talk.'

Good idea, Hiccup thought a very good idea because he wanted to speak to his father to.

'Yeah, about that I want to speak to you to.'

'I think it's time you learnt how to fight dragons.'

'I decided I don't want to fight dragons,' they said in unison.

Which was a problem because Hiccup didn't understand what his father said and maybe his father thought Hiccup going into dragon training was a bad idea.

'Uh, you go first.'

'No dad, you go first.'

'All right. You get your wish. I've decided you will start dragon training tomorrow morning. Solveig will be looked after by Gothi. She will be watching your training.'

He should have just gone first, but his father was never going to hear him now not when he was passing an axe to him that weigh a ton in his arms.

'You need this,' his father said pointing at the axe.

'I don't want to fight dragons.'

'Nonsense, yes you do.'

'Dad listen, I don't want to fight dragons. I can't even kill dragons.'

'Yes, you will. You will kill dragons.'

Hiccup couldn't tell if his father was being supportive or stubborn.

'No, I'm pretty sure I can't.'

In fact, Hiccup knows very well he can't. He almost got his sister dead because of it.

'It's time Hiccup.'

Was his father even listening? Maybe fighting dragons was bad for hearing or a slight chance of losing brain cells.

'Can you hear me? I just said I can't kill dragons.'

'This is serious son. When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you.'

His father held onto his shoulders sightly.

'It means you think like us.'

There goes, his brain cells.

'You walk like us. No more of this.'

'You've just gesture to all of me.'

'Yes, that's it stopped being all of you.'

Great, that just made it clear his father wasn't proud of his son far from it. Good thing he didn't tell his father that he had chicken out killing a Night Fury.

'This conversation is feeling very one-sided.

'Deal.'

It wasn't a question.

'Deal,' Hiccup said.

'Good. I be back probably.' His father said walking down the steps.

'And, I be here,' Hiccup paused. 'Maybe.'

Hiccup looked down at the axe and tossed it on the ground sinking down to the floor and hugging his knees. The door behind him to his sister room opened up, no doubt she heard them speaking and wonder what was going on.

'Big brother?'

He really needed a hug. His sister always knew wrapping her arms around him and he returned it. Sometimes he thinks he's being selfless, but he wishes that his sister does not turn on him like everyone else and sees him for the useless runt they think he is.


	4. First Lesson

Chapter Summary: Solveig gets hurt and Hiccup doesn't know how to deal with it.

* * *

Solveig didn't understand why she couldn't be a part of dragon training to. She knew how to use weapons and use her strength. She was a viking she should be allowed to take down dragons alongside her big brother Hiccup.

'Little Sun you need to sit this one out. I'll be back at the end of the lesson.'

She frowned at Hiccup and looked down into the arena. Gobber hadn't arrived yet, but the other mean teens were all standing around talking to one another leaving her big brother out of the group, like they always did. Solveig didn't like those teens and she didn't understand why her big brother tried to impressed them.

'I want to train to.'

Hiccup be able to do something about it. He could always find an answer to a problem and right now her problem was being forced to stay behind alongside Gothi.

'Sorry Little Sun you're not older enough.'

'Yeah, you probably fall over and cry,' Tuffnut teased.

She could tell the two apart because Tuffnut was always a lot meaner than his sister. She stormed up to him only to be pulled back by her big brother and placed over his shoulders. She glared at the laughing group, only Astrid glance back and Fishlegs smiled nervously.

'Let them be little sis.'

'I want to punch him.'

'I know.'

'I want to fight dragons to.'

Hiccup seemed sad for some reason. She knows he wasn't into fighting dragons as much as she was now, since she let go of that Night Fury, but she was a viking. That's what they did, didn't they? They hunt and killed dragons, yet her brother no longer wanted to kill them. Did the Night Fury have some sort of magical power, like one to control her brother's thoughts? She told herself that was silly.

'I know Solveig, but you're going to have to wait until older. For now you can just watch.'

'Aye were all here.'

'Gobber.'

She made her brother tumble as she jumped onto the ground and running to the blacksmith, tugging on his arm.

'I want to fight dragons to.'

'Not so much lass, yer to young you need to stay with Gothi.'

'But I'm a viking.'

'No, you're not,' Snotlout said. 'You're just a stay.'

Him and Tuffnut laughed between one another.

'She's my sister.'

Gobber pulled Hiccup aside before a very one-sided fight was about to start and pick her up by her collar placing her next to the elder.

'Sorry lass, maybe next time.'

The gates opened and she was about to run forward only to be caught by Gothi whom frowned down upon her and waved her finger in a disappointment matter. She decided to stay.

'Finally, now we can start. I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or roller back,' Ruffnut said.

'Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scared out of it.'

'No kidding the pain love it.' her brother said unhappily.

'Oh great, forgot about him. Maybe the kid can join at least she can do something," Tuffnut said.

That's it nobody picks on her older brother she got out of the elder grip and marched right up to the blonde kicking him in the knee.

'Ow, I'm hurt. I'm very much hurt.'

He was down she went for another kicked and span him in the air. Gobber glanced at Hiccup.

'What? Alright I'll tell her to stop.'

Tuffnut was screaming as she kept spinning him the other teens backing away. Astrid seemed slightly impressed.

'Little Sun put him down please.'

She didn't want to put the mean twin down. Then she got an idea.

'Okay big brother.'

She paused looked at Snotlout and throws the twin. Snotlout was too slow to noticed and was hit with force both groaning in pain, Astrid and Fishlegs slightly in shock and Ruffnut seemed to have found her brother pain funny. Solveig giggled, only to sadden when Hiccup gave her a frown, she walked back to the healer slower.

'Does she do that often?' Astrid asked.

'It's a phrase,' Hiccup said. 'What have I said about lifting people up Little Sun?'

'That I can't do it without their permission.' she said.

'That's a phase,' Snotlout said. 'She's got Thor strength.'

'Moving on,' Gobber said. 'You're here to learn how to fight dragons not learn about Solveig inhuman strength that many people already know. It's best not to pick on Hiccup in the future. He can let it side, but the lass won't. Trust me she never forgives.'

She snorted because Gobber was not allowed to touch her hair ever again.

'Now, behind these doors are just a few of the dragons you will be learning to fight.'

Gobber starts to walk from cage to cage as he speaks.

'The Deadly Nadder.'

She heard the dragon bang its head against the wall.

'Speed eight, armour sixteen.'

'The Hideous Zipperback.'

'Plus, elven stealth. Times two/

'Monstrouse Nightmare.'

'Firepower fithteen'

'The terrible terror.'

She knew this one,

'Attack eight, venom twelve.'

Fishlegs looked back up at her and she poked out her tongue. He wasn't the only one that knew about dragons.

'Now, Gronckle.'

Gobber started to pull down the lever the door to the cage was unlocking.

'Jaw Strength eight.'

He looked to smug for Solveig liking. Not her fault she only knew about the terror it was small, like her. She was bigger and taller.

'Whoa, wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?'

'I believe in working on the job.'

The dragon was out the moment Gobber unlocked the door the teens scattered around her big brother needed help picking up one of the shields. She will help him.

'Today is all about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead.'

She was pulled back by the elder whom grin at her. She was better at noticing when Solveig was about to leave compared to Hiccup.

'Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?'

'A doctor.' Hiccup said.

'Plus, five speed?' Fishlegs pointed out.

'A shield.' Solveig reminded.

After all her brother was still having a hard time picking up one while the dragon was busy chasing the other teens.

'That's right Solveig.'

'She doesn't count she's not even training,' Astrid said.

'Yet, she still knows the answer. You lot have a lot of work ahead of you if seven-year-old knows more then you. Now, get those shields!'

Gobber helped her brother in picking up his shield off the ground.

'Snotlout, Fishlegs you're out.'

The twins were not even trying fighting over a shield. Stoick let these guys train, but not her. Her brother would have been a better Chief, he might not be strong, but he's smart and he would have known that these lot we're nowhere near ready to train dragons.

Gronkle had noticed them and blasted the shield they were fighting into pieces.

'Ruffnut, Tuffnut you're out.'

They didn't even seem to have noticed.

'Yay, big brother.'

Hiccup and Astrid were left in the ring.

'All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?'

'Five?' Snotlout said from the outside of the ring.

'No, six.' Fishlegs corrected him.

She glared at both of them causing both teens to back down slightly. After all they shouldn't even be allowed to answer, since they lost their shield earlier.

'There's a point for each of you,' Gobber said.

'Big brother gets the dragon,' she cheered.

He was trying to hide behind one of the empty weapons racks. He looked at her and shakes his head before going back to hiding. She was sad to see him hide. He was a viking to, he should be fighting dragons. Big brother wouldn't hide just because he didn't want to, would he?

'Listen to your sister Hiccup get in there,' Gobber pushed him out into the ring.

Astrid rolled out of the ring calling out quits. The dragon looked around to see if there was anybody else left in the ring, but it spotted her brother. It blasted the weapon sack away and blasted it one more time at her brother, but he blocked it with his shield. Only to have it slip out of his hands.

'One more chance left Hiccup. That Gronckle has no more fire power, now your chance.'

Solveig knew her brother wasn't going to be able to do anything as he was still trying to get the shield. Gobber was behind him, but he wouldn't make it in time if something happened to him. She went into the ring.

'Hey get back here!' Astrid yelled at.

She does not listen to anyone that isn't big brother Hiccup.

'Gobber, Solveig!' Snotlout called out.

'Solveig get out of here. Hiccup!'

Her brother could get eaten she pushed the dragon away using all the strength she could. Only she was too slow to notice to see the beast heading towards her landing her into the wall and as she blacked out, she barely heard her big brother call out in panic as darkness covered her eyes.

* * *

Hiccup didn't know what happened and he blamed himself for being a chicken. If he was only looking, he would have seen his sister had gotten into the ring and stop her even if he was going to get killed himself. At least his sister wasn't going to get hurt.

'Solveig.' Gobber pushed him back as Gothi went up to check on her.

'Gobber let me see.'

'Not let lad.'

Some Vikings came rushing in when Fishlegs went to get help, he watched as one picked up the still form of his sister. Oh, please no. Please don't do this to him, Odin don't take away his sister was what he prayed.

He got out of Gobber grip and he found himself being stopped by Snotlout. They never got along, but even Snotlout didn't want any of his family dead. By the time Snotlout lets go of him he's running up Gothi hut, but Hiccup knows he isn't welcome so he waits.

He does what he does best and waits outside of the healer hut even when night falls whispers about his sister already start to occur.

'Hey.'

It was Astrid. Normally Hiccup would have been a fool around her she was way out of his league, but right now he couldn't care if his crush was standing right beside him.

'You should come to the Hall and eat.'

Hiccup didn't answer he just stood where he was standing even though his legs were hurting, from standing all day. They no doubt might give in soon, but he couldn't care. His only thought was his sister and no word were spoken of her health.

'She did a very brave thing you know,' Astrid said. 'There calling her a hero for saving the Chief son from a dragon.'

A hero that might be dead, he thought bitterly.

'Fine be stubborn, but if you spend all the time out here then you're only bring shame on her protection for you.'

Hiccup didn't let Astrid words bother him. For he didn't even hear her speak, Gobber walked out of the hut.

'Come on lad, Gothi says you can see her now.'

So, Hiccup stayed the night watching over his sister. Gobber had said that she was lucky, said that all dragons went for the kill, but the Gronckle went back into the cage willing after seeing Solveig was down. Like the Night Fury he had shot down and she set free, it didn't kill either of them when the Night Fury could have killed him and her shortly afterwards.

Maybe, just maybe they were wrong about dragons and if Hiccup found out that was true. Then his sister might be able to live in a world where she wouldn't get hurt. At least now Hiccup can rest a little better, knowing that his sister wasn't killed by a dragon and Gothi did tell him that she would be alright in the morning, maybe a little hurt on the side.


	5. Little Sun

Chapter Summary: Hiccup isn't too well with his sister being hurt and he isn't the only one that noticed. In which Hiccup is dealing with some self-doubt, fear and a little bit of depression without his little sun to shine her light and cheer him up around him. Or, the one where the teens noticed and none of them know how to handle it.

Note: Thank you for you're reviews and those reading the story.

* * *

It was raining and his sister hadn't woken up since.

Gothi had said she wouldn't be awake until tomorrow, maybe at noon. That was after the old woman kicked him out into the rain. She didn't speak and only Gobber could understand what she writes in the dirt, but Hiccup was sure the old woman had just told him to eat at the Great Hall.

He wasn't hunger though and it felt so odd without his sister walking around him. Sometimes he found himself frowning about to make sure Solveig hadn't run into trouble. Only to stare at the hut and remember what happened in training. He was an awful big brother, was Hiccup first thought as he stood in the rain before his feet finally decided to move with no direction.

Hiccup did end up at the Great Hall. It wasn't as full as normally, which was fine with him, but he was not looking forward to the class that was inside sitting around the table.

'Ah, there yer are lad? Thought you'd be carrying off.'

'I think he's missing something,' Ruffnut said frowning beside him.

'A shadow,' Tuffnut said like it was the most mind-blowing thing he had ever thought of. 'Get it because Solveig just follows him like a lost puppy.'

The male twin was laughing only to stop with a glare from Snotlout. Which was strange all in itself, but Hiccup didn't really care enough to think about it.

'Now, back to where we were. Where did Astrid go wrong yesterday?'

Hiccup sat alone beside them at a different table. He forgot something he was sure about it.

'I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy.'

'Yeah we noticed,' Ruffnut said.

There was something in front of him. It was a plate of food, Hiccup looked up a little to see his cousin was the one to give it to him. Did he really look so pitiful that even Snotlout was being nice to him? At least his cousin didn't want to sit next to him as Snotlout went over to sit with the other teens.

'Astrid right. You have to be tough on yourself, if you really want to kill a dragon and yer make one wrong move. It could mean certain death. Now, where did Hiccup go wrong?'

'I let Solveig get hurt.'

Eyes looked at him. Hiccup decided that his sister might want something to eat, not wanting to be in the Great Hall he took his plate and up and left.

'Whoa, has anyone seen him that depressed?' Ruffnut asked as he was heading to the door.

'Guys, when have you see both Hiccup and Solveig apart?'

'Will he need to get used to it.'

Hiccup frowned. Dropping the plate as he done so, and turned around to Astrid that said it.

'And, what do you mean by that?' Hiccup asked.

'She's a kid. She should be with her own year, instead of following you around. She doesn't need a runt to drag her down.'

'Astrid,' Fishlegs said quietly. Only to back away from Astrid with a glare.

'Or, come on,' Astrid said. 'I'm saying what we're all thinking. She's a prodigy and she's been kept down because of him.'

Apart of Hiccup knows Astrid was right and apart of him wanted to think that she didn't mean what she was saying. Just trying to snap him out of his own guilt. He's always known that Astrid wasn't the best when it came to expression her own emotions.

'Babe,' Snotlout said. 'I love you and all, but shut it.'

'I'm not you're babe.'

Astrid let go of Snotlout collar only to notice a glare sent at her by Hiccup. Hiccup can't say anything. He wants to, but he can't because she was right and with that he walks out of the Great Hall and back into the rain. Maybe he should check on that Night Fury and see if the dragon was still at the cove rather than going into the Hall.

It's here he noticed that the plate for his sister was still smashed on the wooden floor. He forgets about it though and spends another night beside his sister beside when Gobber walks in with a book about dragons telling him to read it for tomorrow lesson. Solveig wakes shortly afterwards.

'Easy Little Sun.'

'Big brother hug.'

There are tears in her eyes as she waves her arms about, he holds her close to his chest careful not hurting her side where Gothi said it will be hurt.

'Night Fury.'

He moves his head quickly when she says that word and only sighs when he noticed her pointing to the book, Gobber left behind.

'It's about dragons.' Hiccup said as he shows her.

'I want to read it.'

'Yeah, no not yet you've just woken up you need rest.'

'Rest is boring.'

He taps her on the nose lightly much to her anger as she frowns at him.

'Careful of your side. Gothi said it might hurt, you're lucky you didn't get any broken bones.'

'I'm a viking,' she said.

'I know, but even viking get hurt.'

This catches her interested because their father always talks about Vikings being unbeatable that they could smash mountains.

'Really?'

'Yep,' he said popping out the p. 'We like to think otherwise, but we get hurt to.'

He places the book on the bed and frowns.

'Speaking of getting hurt. No more trying to protect me in the future it's a very scary moment.'

'But that's what I do.'

'And who says that?'

'Nobody,' Solveig said shyly. 'But that's what I think I should do. I'm only adopted, not really, your sister. So, there for I have to protect you. Since you be leader one day like Stoick.'

He listened because this was the first time his sister mentioned anything like this before.

'I'm going to be your body guard when I'm bigger,' she said proudly.

She winches at the sudden pain that would have gone over her body.

'I can look after myself you know.' Hiccup told her.

Will he really can't if anything was like yesterday where he needed his little sister to save him from a dragon.

'Nope,' she said stubbornly. 'I'm going to protect you because that's what I want to do.'

Hiccup smiled despite him fearing what that could do to her in the future.

'Well if you're going to protect me then you need rest and not being hurt so much.'

'But I'm not tired,' she whined.

Hiccup rolled his eyes because his sister never was if you told her to sleep, he picked up the book about dragons.

'Why don't we read then?'

'Kay.'

She clings onto him as he flips through the pages and reads the book. He noticed a common theme almost every dragon needed to be killed on sight because they were all marked as extremely dangerous, kill on sight.

'Hey, you're meant to be reading.'

He had stopped reading out loud half way through his mind focus on the page. His sister hand held the paper down and he found himself staring at a glare.

'That's not how you read.'

He pointed at the book she followed and removed her hands. Solveig hands happened to be on the page of the Night Fury. There was no information expect for the words above.

'I want to read.'

'Alright,' he chuckled. 'You read Little sun.'

'Good.' She turns back to the page. 'Night Fury. Speed unknown, size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightening and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance is to hide and pray that it does not find you.'

Hiccup frowns he was going to hunt down that Night Fury again when he could and maybe get a sketch of the dragon.

'Big brother.'

'Hmm?'

'It says our only chance is to hide and pray that it does not find you. Will, I cut it free and it attacked you, but we're both alright.'

'What you think Little Sun?'

She yawned and climbed onto his shoulder and rest her head.

'I'm sleepy.'

Hiccup smiled softly as he placed her back to bed. Little did either know the elder of the village heard everything.


	6. Blind Spot

Note: There will only be cannon paring, Astrid and Hiccup will patch things up later when Astrid gets to understand Solveig a little more. When Riders of Berk takes place, there will be a lot more people wanting to get to know both Solveig and Hiccup on a much deeper level, look forward to that coming up. In saying that though, all the episodes won't be mentioned in this story. Just some main key ones will be shown and Solveig family later on will be looked at.

Thank you for your reviews there lovely to read. Updates happen once a week.

Chapter Summary: There's a dragon in the cove. Hiccup wants to know more about Night Fury's. Solveig attacks Gobber from his blind spot and the teens of Berk only find themselves learning more about the runt. In which Hiccup tells Astrid to back off.

* * *

Training didn't start until later that afternoon given Hiccup and his sister some time to take a walk in the forest. Hiccup was watching his sister more carefully. Gobber had translate that she is able to walk around today, but not to overdo things.

'Maybe if I just.'

'No.' she said with a frown. 'I walk.'

There was a boulder she climbed over and Hiccup was ready to catch her just in case she falls. She shoos him away with her small hand.

'No. I do it.'

Hiccup was on high alert he was possible going to risk not only his life, but his sister. Since he wanted to get a good glance at that Night Fury. He was sure the dragon was missing a tail fin, but he could have possible be wrong. Beside it was a Night Fury, who wouldn't want to try and see a dragon that was never spotted expect for the small glances up in the night sky before it shot down a blast of plasma. Oh, wait his sister was trying to climb a nearby tree.

'Solveig.'

He was climbing up after her, but she just giggled and went back down causing him to sigh. She was always a lot quicker on her feet. He felt the tree moving, which was odd since trees don't normally move unless it was one of their branches and he wasn't in their branches. He was holding tightly onto the bark.

'Oh Thor no. Little Sun don't do it.'

He heard a rip from underneath him looking down only to see Solveig holding the large full-grown tree in her arms and Hiccup was still holding onto the dam thing. This was a record. Vikings were strong, don't get him wrong, but his sister was slightly stronger than most. Slightly was a key word, nobody understood how the Chief adopted daughter was able to have such strength. Some thought she was Thor daughter because of it, either way his sister was strong inhumanly so. Worst part she didn't even seem to care that she could do it.

'Solveig. What have I said about lifting up people?'

He felt a little bit sick when the tree was spinning around in her arms and he could hear her laughter from below.

'Or objects.'

He was able to say when his sister stop spinning the tree, but then it moved backwards and the next thing Hiccup knew the tree was thrown. Knocking down through other trees causing Hiccup to close his eyes, to try not and get branches or rocks, or bird nest. Yep, he was pretty sure there was an empty bird nest on top of his head now.

He found himself slipping away from the tree and went crashing into the ground. Shotting upright and patting himself over to make sure that he was okay, he laughed nervously.

'Oh, thank the Gods. I'm alive. I'm alive.'

He flinched when he heard a Night Fury roar. Brining out his notebook. He darted towards the sound and hid behind some boulders once he noticed the black dragon in the cove. He pulled out his charcoal pencil from his vest and started to draw an accurately sketch of the dragon from a bird eye view. As fast as he could before the dragon decided to fly away.

He frowned though when the dragon tried to catch some fish from the small pond in the cove and it roar again.

'Why don't you just fly away?'

It seemed like a simple answer. Just leave the cove behind and look for a better fishing spot, but as the dragon turned its back Hiccup formed an idea on why the dragon couldn't fly away. It was missing half of its tail fin. Rubbing away the tail fin in his drawing with his hand, Hiccup understood.

'Big brother.'

He jumped, looking around he brought his sister close to his chest and hid behind a boulder. As he done so, his notebook was dropped out of his hand on the ground beside them. He needed to get that back, he pressed his finger on his lips and Solveig copy only to giggle lightly as she done so. His hand dashed and picked up the notebook. He lost his charcoal though.

Looking over the boulder slowly, wondering if his charcoal was nearby only to sadden when he saw it falling into the cove. Dragon and viking eyes made contact.

'Pretty,' his sister said quietly.

* * *

The arena was all set.

Gobber thanked the Vikings that helped out to set the walls inside the maze to give the teens a chance to use them as a form of cover and as always Hiccup was late.

'Can't we just start without him?' Tuffnut asked.

A fair enough question, but the boy was the chief son at the end of the day so they needed to wait.

'Nope. Class only starts when you're all account for. Gothi you look after Solveig this time.'

The elder didn't seem too happy with the idea, and Gobber didn't blame her. Solveig was just as tough to watch over as Hiccup especially when apart. Speaking of Hiccup here he comes with his sister over his shoulders and Solveig seemed to be the one in charge.

'That way.'

'Nope.'

She would point in a random direction and move her body to go to the way she wanted. Which would force Hiccup to stumble a little and almost move in that direction before he stubbornly moved forward with a frown.

'I've got training.'

As if the lad just noticed them his smile drop.

'And I'm late.'

'Since when are you not?' Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup didn't say anything and Gobber wonders if the lad noticed his sister was climbing down on him. Only to lift him up into her arms.

'She lifted me up, again hasn't she?'

'What gave it away lad?' Gobber asked.

'The fact that my feet aren't on the ground,' he was frowning at his sister that seemed far too happy.

'Argh viking.'

Gobber was ready to stop her from entering the arena. Only it turns out he didn't need to. Hiccup hop off his sister and put a hand out to stop her, his sister was crossed at him.

'Nope, Gothi.'

Hiccup didn't have a back bone he normally hid behind people rather than taking charge. At least many Vikings thought about this when it comes to the chief son, but you really did see his leader side when dealing with a kid. That wanted to follow her brother anywhere. Even if that meant fighting dragons.

'No.'

'Solveig.'

It seemed to have gotten the lad peers attention as they were all not watching in awe. Nobody could tell that kid what to do, but Hiccup could and just one word seemed to be enough. As Solveig head went down in sadness and walked beside Gothi.

'Big brother says I have to stay with you when he's fighting dragons,' she told the village elder.

'So, training?' Hiccup asked.

'What was that?' Fishlegs asked.

'I said training,' Hiccup said. Gobber knew that wasn't what the other lad meant Hiccup had other ideas. 'As in right now. Little Sun isn't going to stay here for long. Get training over with, now.'

Off the Chief son went darting into the ring.

'You heard the lad.'

He picked up an axe and a shield from the weapon stack.

'Today lesson will be up against a Deadly Nadder.'

He let the dragon out it squawks at them and looked at the teens.

'And it's all about attack!'

* * *

Hiccup was running.

Will no, he was hiding and staying away from the action where there was action Hiccup would walk away and pray to the Gods that nobody saw him in the process. The twins had gone after the dragon first and as Hiccup moved to hide, he could still hear the pair fighting over who got what.

'No, I saw it first so I get to kill it.'

'Do you ever bath?'

An idea occurred to Hiccup, he could ask Gobber about Night Fury after all the book of dragons had no information about them, but there might be a reason why.

'Look for its blind spot every dragon has one. Argh, Solveig get off me.'

Hiccup looked up and noticed his sister had gone for Gobber blind spot. Attacking him from behind, Gothi looked a little too proud at her actions for Hiccup liking.

'If you don't like it then find your own blind spot.'

'Why don't I do what Solveig does and give you one.'

The twins are doing a pretty good job though, they may be fighting one another, but they are keeping in the dragon blind spot. The dragon moved her head back and forth trying to find the twins before giving up as it, squawk. Ruffnut pushed her brother away before the dragon fire hit and Hiccup went back to hiding, he could hear Gobber laughter above.

'Blind spot yes, deaf spot,' Gobber paused. 'Not so much.'

'Argh blind spot,' his sister yelled swinging an axe she had picked up in her hands. Gothi pulled the weapon away from her.

'So, do Night Fury have blind spot?' Hiccup asked Gobber. 'If they do, how do you sneak up on one?'

'No one has ever met one and lived to tell the tale.'

As all the other teens on Berk run away from the dragon that was currently chasing after them. Hiccup stood in one spot, thinking of what else he should ask Gobber about Night Fury.

'But we have.'

Hiccup flinched his sister was not meant to say that. He gives her a frown and moves his hands in a cross shape to tell her, not to tell anyone. His sister though is looking up at Gobber with a baffle expression. Gobber though must have thought it was only his sister make belief game as he patted her on the head gently.

'That's nice lass.'

Solveig looks at Hiccup, not at all understanding. His sister was just to pure.

'I know, but let's say Solveig is right and one day we do end up meeting a Night Fury. What do we do?'

Hiccup didn't get an answer as someone was trying to grab his attention by whispering desperately at him. Looking behind it was Astrid, she and Snotlout crouched against a wall, a shield in one hand and an axe in the other.

'Get down.'

She couldn't be speaking to anyone else, but Snotlout gesture also suggested to get down. Hiccup joins them, Astrid is the first to go, unseen by the Nadder, Snotlout follows suit and Hiccup is third. Only problem his shield was too heavy and it weighs him down. He stuck for one second, but one second to long. By the time he's back, up the dragon had noticed him.

He scampers away, just avoiding the dragon jaws. Hiccup runs into Astrid and Snotlout again. Astrid is ready for the attack as the dragon heads towards them in her throwing stance and ready to hurl her axe at the Nadder. Snotlout pushes her aside defensively before she could throw her own weapon.

'Hang on babe I got this.'

His axe misses the dragon stopped and laughed. Astrid frowned and the chief son cousin.

'The sun was in my eyes Astrid.'

The dragon breathes fire again sending the pair running off once more the Nadder onto them. Even from Hiccup new hiding spot he could still hear his cousin voice.

'What do you want me to do babe, block out the sun? I would love to, but I don't have the time to.'

Hiccup decided to ask Gobber the next questioned he had in mind. Standing up to face his teach only to see Gobber holding his sister back with the blacksmith good hand.

'Has anybody seen one napping? Hunting maybe?'

Gobber is more focus on the child wanting to run into the ring and by the time he turns back he noticed the collapsing maze and the dragon. Oh right, Hiccup can hear the maze collapsing around him.

'Hiccup!' Gobber yelled.

There's only a small part of the maze still standing, but it's getting smaller by the second. A dragon on top with Astrid doing her best to run away from the dragon as she jumps to wall to wall. She lost her balance though and jumps down to the ground and Hiccup noticed she must be shock to see him there.

'Hiccup!' Astrid yelled to tell him to move.

Hiccup moved. More like he falls over backwards was the correct way to describe his next action. His shield blocking Astrid axe.

'Oooh. Love on the battlefield,' Tuffnut teased.

'She can do better.'

'Gross,' he could hear Solveig in the distance.

Astrid is trying to remove her axe from Hiccup shield. The shield itself slowly breaking in the process, but the longer it takes gives the dragon another chance to get closer to the pair. She's holding him down with her foot by the time she got the axe, shield still attached to it. Much to Hiccup new pain.

She swings. It hits the dragon in the face the shield broken as it lands into shatter pieces on the ground her axe still in hand. The dragon head is spinning as it walks away, Gobber comes back into the ring. Solveig darts forehead to look at her brother whom still currently on the ground. Hiccup just smiled nervously at her.

Solveig offers him a hand and he gladly takes it helping him to stand back up, by the time he is though Astrid had turned around and looked at him with a glare.

'Is this some kind of joke to you?'

Her shouts are scaring his sister as she hides behind him. Hiccup can't fight not very well, but protectives floods over him and he blocks his sister from view. If Astrid does or tries to attack anyone, she will only attack him, nobody harms his sister even if that someone was his crush.

'Our parent's war is about to become ours.'

His sister blocks her ears and he's frowning at Astrid.

'Don't.'

This catches almost everybody attention and it might be because of the sudden coldness in his voice.

'You don't know me Astrid, so don't even try and think you do. Better yet, don't scared my sister.'

Picking up his sister in his arms he walked out of the ring not given anyone a glance as he walked away.


End file.
